1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transporting systems for transporting sheets, image forming systems, and controllers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as transporting systems for transporting sheets, there have been known systems with a plurality of rollers provided along a sheet transporting path.
Further, also as transporting systems, there have been known systems which send out sheets, which are convolved into rolls, to the downstream side of the transporting path. For example, there is known such a system which includes a send-out roller provided to send out a sheet convolved into a roll, and a transporting roller provided on the downstream side from the send-out roller.
This transport system controls the speed of the sheet by controlling the send-out roller and the transporting roller. Further, it controls the tension of the sheet by controlling the send-out roller while carrying out a correction which takes the tension of the sheet into consideration.